Asterisk
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Terangmu padam tak bersisa. Dan mataku menyaksikannya. ・ [KiyoRoku]


Respon terjauh yang sanggup diresapi motorik otakku melewati syaraf lidah hanya sepatah konsonan acak. '...Hm?', begitu bunyinya dihiasi ekor nada pengap. Mulai meragukan apa digit yang tercetak pada jam tangan masih sesuai padahal tanggal satu april sudah lama terlewat ketika kau berucap,

"Aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

Kuharap kalimat itu semata-mata lelucon bodoh yang terbit sembarangan dari sepasang katup bibir gampangan.

"Dokter memberitahuku, katanya hidupku tidak sampai setengah tahun."

Dan itu pernyataanmu enam bulan lalu.

Perutku hampir meledak jika tidak segera disumbat beberapa butir edamame dan sepotong manju. Kacamataku mendadak miring beberapa belas derajat tidak nyaman, merasakan bagian _nosepad_ menekan pangkal hidung dan jutaan beban pikiran dengan batin berseru;

 _KAU ITU MAU MATI, TAHU!_

"Karenanya sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir, ayo kita melakukan seks!"

Sebentar, telingaku sepertinya—

* * *

 **Asterisk**

 **Kami-sama no Iu Toori** (c) Muneyuki Kaneshiro  & Akeji Fujimura  
 **Warning** : Smut. Boy x Boy. PWP. Rating T untuk plot samar. End prompt; warm lip.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mencium bau kematian. _Kental_.

—dan itu tak lain berasal darimu, Roku-chan.

.

.

"Hahaha Kiyoshirou, kenapa kaku sekali?"

Lihatlah tawa serupa lintang Sirius yang berpendar di antara planetarium alam buatan. Kau bahkan lebih bersinar daripada pemegang tahta utama kerajaan langit malam. Kesampingkan fakta bodoh bahwa tangismu baru saja pecah, juga usapan akibat darah yang jatuh dari hidungmu lagi. Mataku baru melihat sisi cantikmu bagai menyaksikan percik keajaiban.

Sementara telunjuk dan jempol kanan ini menyentil dahimu keras agar kau diam. Seharusnya kau lebih memaklumat usahaku yang tengah berjuang keras menahan serangan ereksi di sini.

"Apaan!? Usahamu sejauh ini cuma membuka pakaian atasmu sendiri."

Kau hanya menipiskan suara, mencondongkan protes itu dengan wajah polos bahagia—tapi kenapa pipiku terasa panas?

Jawabannya mudah; karena ini kali pertamaku melakukannya. Dan tentunya kau juga, karena parasmu diliputi rasa cemas bertubi-tubi dikala punggungmu menekan lantai selama jariku menurunkan retsleting celanamu dan membebaskan apa yang sempat tertidur di baliknya.

Wajahmu segera berpaling, menyembunyikan semburat merah di balik pungung tangan cekatan. Berlagak seperti korban pemerkosaan tak berdaya padahal kau yang memohon untuk berbagi dosa ini bersamaku.

"Kiyoshirou bodoh!" rona wajahmu semakin pekat sejurus intonasimu yang sulit diinterpretasi, "La-lakukan jangan seperti aku yang memintanya!"

Permintaanmu membuat bola mataku berotasi malas. Seolah tidak tertarik untuk menutupi hasrat yang menjadi-jadi. Selanjutnya pasang lenganmu berubah fungsi menjadi kalung di seputaran leherku, sementara jerijiku hanya mengulang pola repetitif; bersamaan dengan napas beratmu dan usahaku untuk menemukan surga untukmu.

Baru gesekan dan sentuhan tapi kau sudah merespon melebihi ekspektasiku. Suaramu yang acapkali terputus terdengar merdu, mengingatkanku pada sajak peminta-minta dari sebuah puisi klasik masa lalu.

Kau melenguh lagi. Membisikkan namaku yang membuatku lebih bergairah. Tidak tahan, aku segera membantumu berdiri kemudian membalik tubuhmu. Membiarkan perutmu menyapa permukaan meja datar sementara aku memposisikan diri dari belakang, menenggak ludah saat menyentuh bagian lumbal halusmu hingga menemukan kerutan ketat yang belum pernah terjamah.

"K-kiyo—" menenggelamkan paras di dalam kedua tangan, kau membuat gestur seakan berdoa karena ketakutan akan sakit yang amat sangat, "Lakukan pelan-pel—AKHHHH!"

Ini baru saja dimulai dan aku sudah sangat terbawa suasana. Menyadari kesalahan fatal pasca penetrasi, yang membuatku ingin segera bunuh diri karena terlanjur dikerubungi rasa malu luar biasa.

"AHH, KIYOSHIROU!" gerakan pinggulku terputus. Sepintas kau juga terdiam di balik dekapan tanganmu sendiri, berjuang menahan gelak di balik bahu bergetar, "K-kau sudah keluar lagi, hahaha."

Nadaku berusaha tidak marah ketika menyuruhmu menghentikan tawa. Faktanya, tidak ada satupun perbuatanmu, Roku-chan, yang berhasil membuatku marah. Malah aku ikut terbahak sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, kita bisa mengulangnya lagi. Kau masih mau melakukannya denganku, kan?"

Jawabanku hanya senyum setuju atas pertanyaanmu.

Dan sekali lagi, taburan bintang menjadi saksi tatkala kita kembali bersatu.

* * *

Senandung yang menemani berjudul Bohemian Rhapsody, karya Queen. Menekankan bahwa mood-ku lebih cocok bersama komposisi _rubato_ menarik, persis komponen rumit yang menekan tiap-tiap rongga di hatiku kini.

"Kiyoshirou yang serius menurutku tidak buruk."

Apa boleh wajahku yang berganti memerah sekarang? Ini pertama kalinya seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah memujiku sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kiyoshirou. Selama masih bisa bersama, ayo jadikan momen-momen ini lebih berharga!"

Setelah membersihkan lantai yang sempat kotor dan berpakaian dengan benar, kini kami sepakat bersandar pada dinding dengan kepalamu mendominasi pundakku. Bersama mengarahkan pandangan pada langit-langit kelas yang pancar bintang-bintangnya semakin redup.

"Kalau setelah ini masih ada waktu untuk pulang, ayo bertemu orang tuaku."

Menanggapi rasa kagetku kau menatapku dengan senyum khas, "Kalau itu Kiyoshirou, mereka pasti akan senang."

Aku sungguh tidak bisa berucap apapun selain menelengkan kepala, memandang isi manikmu yang entah sejak kapan dipenuhi remah galaksi. Dan semakin cantik karena kepingan itu berbayang, ulah air mata. Senyummu lebih indah saat kepalaku mengangguk, mendekati katup labium untuk menyesap rasa manis darimu sekali lagi.

Hanya menempel, bukan bermain. Juga tidak kulepas walau semakin lama ujung mulutmu semakin hilang tenaga dan kali ini tangisku yang jatuh. Proyektorku sepertinya sudah tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Dekorasi serupa angkasa yang menaungi kami perlahan pudar dan selanjutnya musnah tanpa sisa.

Ahh, bibirku dingin.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Mustahil ngga baper baca adegan KiyoRoku padahal cuma satu chapter. Dan alesan Akashi sekarang jadi bintang bagi Kiyoshirou itu bener2 bikin feels. _Kamisama_ , tolong persatukan mereka pada akhirnya! #doamacamapa #diusir

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
